The Ahmazing Dalton Academy Students
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: My rendition of how the dalton academy students react on facebook :


This is made for my ROLEPLAY FACEBOOK FAMILY ::::::: In our rp we have two schools A girls Dalton academy and a boys one . Hope you enjoy.

Many DIFFERENT Conversations of characters from my rp facebook family. /

DISCLAIMER:: I DON'T OWN GLEE BECAUSE IF I DID KURT AND BLAINE WOULD HAVE MADE OUT ALREADY. My case rested...

E.N.J.O.Y

.

**Julianna Davis: Wes Li** is gay. Literally

**Wes Li **posted on **Julianna Davis's wall: ** REALLY? you know I'm not gay right? I thought you knew that after the last time you accused me of that.

_Comments: _

**Julianna Davis: **Really? You know I was kidding right? although you were looking at Kurt's ass today...

**Wes Li: **What? Are you kidding me? You were standing right beside Kurt, For one how could you see that I was looking at his ass if you were like right next to him. Now for my second comment.. How did you know I wasn't looking at your ass?

_Julianna davis likes this_

**Julianna Davis: **Seriously I was joking.. you do know that right. I just am going to call you WESTLEY instead of calling you gay

**Wes Li: **Why hasn't facebook created a unlike button yet?

**Julianna Davis: **Because they enjoy me calling you Westley

**Wes Li: ** I have no comment.

...

**Wes Li: **Is completely Gay, and I am in love with **Blaine Samuel Darren**

_Julianna Davis, Blaine Samuel Darren, Julie Hummel like this._

_Comments:_

**Wes Li: **Thank you so very much for hacking my status Julianna.

**Julianna Davis: **Whatcha talking about?

**Julie Hummel: **HAHA That's funny Juli, SEE this is why we're bestfriends.

**Wes Li: **This is why I wish Blain was good at playing Footsies.

**Julie Hummel: ** Awwe, so you really did start a game of f-o-o-t-s-i-e-s

**Wes Li: **There is no use fighting with you is there?

**Julianna Davis: **No because Julie is amazing.. and you pooped the movie into the dvd player..

**Wes Li: **Wtf...

**Julianna Davis: **Oh, how I love you, and your not apparent comprehension.

**Julie Hummel: **We're awesome. :)

one person likes this

**Julianna Davis: **Hells to the ya.

...

**Julianna Davis **posted on **Blaine Samuel Darren's wall: **So why did you like my fake status I hacked on my boyfriends page?

**Blaine Samuel Darren **posted on **Julianna Davis's wall: **That was fake?

**Julianna Davis **posted on **Blaine Samuel Darren's wall: ** Wtf?

_Wes Li likes this_

_Comments: _

**Julianna Davis: **Wes why do you like this?

**Wes Li: **Because I can.

**Julianna Davis: **Oh god.. not again...

**Wes Li: **sorry...

**Julianna Davis has changed her relationship status from **_**"In a relationship" **_**to **_**"single"**_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Julie Hummel, Krissie DeVane and 5 other s like this._

_Comments:_

**Wes Li: **Seriously?

...

**Julianna Davis: **HAHA I totally love my bestie **Julie Hummel. **We are great at pranks.

_Julianna Davis, Julie Hummel, Wes Li and 2 others like this._

_Comments: _

**Wes Li: **So it was a Joke? o.O

**Julianna Davis: **Not sure.

**Krissie DeVane: **Julianna.. im a ditz... I don't get this..

**Julianna Davis: **What's not to get?

**Wes Li: **Krissie.. you see Julianna was mean and played a prank on me .. see..

**Julianna Davis: **Te Amo Westley.. Te Amo..

1 person likes this.

...

**Julianna Davis and Brad Jesser are now **_** "in a relationship" **_

_Julianna Davis, Brad Jesser like this_

_Comments: _

**Wes Li: **Okay.. you can stop now.

**Brad Jesser: **stop what?

...

**Brad Jesser, Julianna Davis, Julie Hummel, Wes Li like **_**A Very Potter Musical.**_

_Julianna Davis, Wes Li like this._

_**Lmfao. i suck at writing this more than I suck at actual roleplay. Anyway I love you guys =) Cliffhanger lmfaoo how ever shall we go on. REVIEWS are special . They make people happy, and make you get special BROWNIES ... right KURT xD**_

CHARACTERS AND WHO THEY ARE:

Wes Li ( Warbler)

Blaine Samuel Darren ( Blaine obviously)

Kurt Hummel

Julie Hummel ( Kurt's sister)

Julianna Davis ( Wes Li's girlfriend)

Krissie DeVane ( Alex ( whom is in the Warblers) DeVane's sister)

Brad Jesser ( Part of the Warblers)

ALL LAST NAMES FOR CHARACTERS WHICH HAVE NOT HAD THEIR LAST NAMES IDENTIFIED ARE CREATED BY THE OWNERS OF THE FB ACCOUNTS SO DEAL WITH IT.

also deal with the original characters, it's how we role.


End file.
